


Have a very beary christmas

by obfuscatedheart



Category: Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, The Big C (TV)
Genre: BearDogs, Light daddy kink, M/M, PWP, christmas fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:59:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obfuscatedheart/pseuds/obfuscatedheart
Summary: Inspired by the card found below and born out of discussion with Tiger, Vix and WisesnailMerry Christmas to you guys! (Even if this is a day late!)Unbetaed so any mistakes are my own.





	Have a very beary christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TigerPrawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerPrawn/gifts), [vix_spes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/gifts).



> Inspired by the card found below and born out of discussion with Tiger, Vix and Wisesnail
> 
> Merry Christmas to you guys! (Even if this is a day late!)
> 
> Unbetaed so any mistakes are my own.

 

 

When he sees the card he spends at least 5 minutes laughing in the middle of the store. A member of staff asks him if he’s okay and laughing he just nods at her. Paying for the card he slides it into one of his coat pockets and wishes the staff a happy holiday season to their bemused looks.

Zipping up the coat he jogs out of the store and heads towards home. It’s bracing and the air stings his face but breathing is so much easier than even months ago.

Lee arrives to the empty flat, kicking off his trainers in the hallway, hanging up his jacket. Taking out the card he pads to the kitchen on socks.

Pouring himself a glass of wine from the decanter into a glass. Inhaling deeply he is pleasantly surprised at the choice that Nigel had made. The first sip he leaves to sit on his tongue and there is a distinct hint of cherry in the red.

Swallowing he considers the card on the counter, he knows that Nigel will find the card hilarious. Lee takes a pen out of a drawer and writes a quick note in the card before sealing it in the envelope, and leaving it on the counter for Nigel to find.

Topping up the glass, he walks to the bathroom. He places the wine on the sideboard of the counter before running the bath.

He sips the wine as he watches the tub full slowly, pouring in some bath salts. Lee considers himself lucky, Cathy had given an opportunity that he had almost declined. But upon her urging he had ended up in Germany and the experimental treatment had given him a new lease of life.

Taking another gulp of wine he toasts her, knowing that her own story had not ended as well as his.

It hadn’t been a bed of roses to get to this point but he is glad of it now. Stripping off his running gear once the tub has filled, he gets into the hot water gratefully. The run back to the flat had chilled him to the bone. As much as he had expected cold in German winters, it was nothing to what the reality had been.

Relaxing back he sips at his wine and lets the warm water relax his sore muscles.

When he finishes his glass Lee feels pleasantly sleepy and he closes his eyes to meditate.

It’s only when he hears the door open that Lee realises that he has dozed off. Anticipation builds in him as he hears footsteps move through the flat.

There is a pause, then a hearty laugh. He flushes in joy at the sound, very quickly the steps approach the bathroom.

Nigel opens the door and the look on his face is predatory in the best possible way. Nigel’s eyes rake over Lee’s naked body and licks his lips.

“Hello.” Lee says slowly.

“Hello gorgeous.” Nigel says with a smile, and Lee loves the way his eyes crinkle when he smiles.

“You found the card then?”

“I did darling.”

“And?”

“I want you to say it out loud.”

“Merry Christmas Nigel.”

“You know what I meant.” Nigel purrs.

Lee laughs as Nigel prowls towards him, and then pulls off his shirt. Nigel was indeed very much his type, and arousal begins to pool low in his belly.

Nigel notices and quirks and eyebrow. “C’mon gorgeous, i just need to fucking hear it.”

He kneels next to the tub and takes one of Lee’s hands in his. “Please darling.”

Lee can’t deny Nigel anything, “Daddy, I love you beary much.” He rushes through the words. But Nigel’s smile is worth it.

Nigel surges forward and claims his lips with a hungry kiss. Lee whimpers into the kiss. He clutches on to Nigel’s arms as he wraps his arm around him.

When they break apart Lee realises why Nigel had taken off his shirt. Lee had pressed himself against Nigel as fully as possible and his shirt would have been soaked.

“Let me take you to bed.” Nigel says into the space between them, Lee nods enthusiastically.

He stands up from his bath and Nigel fetches a towel for him and wraps him up in it before helping Lee out of the bath.

Nigel ushers him towards the bedroom and Lee follows willingly. There is something about the danger in Nigel that thrills him. Objectively Lee knows that Nigel is a bad man, has killed people before and no doubt been the cause of others’ deaths indirectly. But his brush with death had caused Nigel to leave his life in Romania and start afresh in Germany.

They had crashed into each other in a park, Nigel lost in a phone looking through emails and Lee had been on his first run in months, desperate to release the pent up energy of healing. Somehow Nigel had been the first person to thoroughly wear him out.

It had been as easy as falling asleep. Faster than ever before their lives entwined with one another, two people who had so narrowly missed death.

“You okay there gorgeous?” Nigel’s voice breaks his reverie, and the voice is soft. And for a moment Lee is sure that Cathy had sent Nigel to him, from wherever she was now.

“Just thankful I have you all to myself this Christmas.”

“Too fucking right darling.” Nigel says with a grin. “Now I think I have to show you how fucking grateful I am.”

With a gentle shove Nigel pushes him onto the bed and Lee bounces on the mattress slightly.

Nigel prowls up to him to kiss him, and the cloth of his pants drags over Lee’s damp skin and creates friction and heat that is just shy of unpleasant.

“Take them off.” He demands and Nigel chuckles.

“Abso-fucking-lutely.” Nigel says as he draws back to take of his pants. Lee watches him with hungry eyes.

“Fucking beautiful.” Nigel says as he traces lines on Lee’s stomach. Each brush only serves to stoke his arousal further. Ever since the treatment Lee is prone to moments of hypersensitivity, and the barely there touches he feels keenly.

Arching into the touches, he is glad when Nigel applies more pressure as it’s grounding.

“I’m going to take you apart piece by fucking piece. Till you can’t fucking think of anything but me.”

Lee only nods his consent and Nigel growls before devouring his lips in a consuming kiss.

Nigel breaks the kiss before slowly licking and nipping his way down Lee’s neck. He shivers at the onslaught, when Nigel takes his left nipple between his teeth and worries it Lee cries out.

Going by the self-satisfied noise that Nigel makes, this was exactly what he had aimed for.

A calloused hand wraps around his cock, he realises at the first stroke down that he has been leaking steadily so that the slide is easy.

Nigel doesn't continue for long, “god you’re so fucking close already.” Lee only nods and then whines when Nigel withdraws his hand.

“Patience is a fucking virtue.” Nigel rumbles as he rummages in the night stand.

“I don’t want to be virtuous.” After a pause he adds, “daddy.”

Nigel actually growls then, and he pounces at Lee. With the hand that isn’t holding anything he runs a hand up Lee’s inner thigh and presses his legs open. There is a distinct edge to Nigel now, that he doesn’t often let out, but one that Lee enjoys immensely.

Acquiescing to the pressure on his thighs he spreads his legs and cants his hips. Nigel just looks at him for long moments like he cant believe his luck.

He seems to shake himself because the next thing Lee hears is the lid of the tube of lube, then a slick finger is pressed into him. He shudders into it with pleasure.

“If only you could fucking see yourself gorgeous. So desperate for me.”

Lee is unable to make a verbal response, but judging by Nigel’s reaction to his noises, those are more than satisfactory. He withdraws his finger and at Lee’s whine adds a second.

“Yes.” Lee hisses and with his hand he grasps for any part of Nigel he can reach and brushes through the hair on his chest, he pulls gently at a few locks, which urges Nigel on.

The rest of the prep is perfunctory after that. Lee knows that Nigel is as desperate as he is now, and it’s then that Lee notices that he is chanting “fuck me” quietly.

When Nigel withdraws his fingers and replaces them with his cock. It burns slightly, but it’s exactly what he needs.

Nigel bottoms out, and Lee feels the slightly trembling in Nigel’s thighs, after long moments he pulls back slightly before thrusting in again. It knocks the breath out of Lee and he moans in delight.

The thrusts build in intensity and Nigel hunches over him to kiss him.

Lee feels drunk on the building pleasure. Nigel is keeping his promise, any thoughts that he may have had don’t seem to catch and hold, driven out instead with each thrust.

Nigel is pressed close to him and the friction of his hairy belly brushes over Lee’s cock and the heat is twisting like a corkscrew.

Then the pleasure crests like a wave and Lee is coming. When he comes to he realises that Nigel has paused in his thrusts and is looking at him intently.

A year ago he would have been running a mile if someone looked at him like this. But with Nigel it feels right, he takes their joined hands and kisses the back of Nigel’s hand. He smiles at him and leans down to kiss Lee.

The movement causes Nigel’s softening cock to slip out of him, along with a small trickle of come. His cock gives a valiant twitch at the feeling, of being so thoroughly claimed by Nigel.

Taking a T-shirt from the floor Nigel cleans them up, and he is all smiles as he tucks himself around Lee.

“I fucking loved that card.” Nigel says quietly. “Merry Christmas darling, you’re the perfect fucking gift.”

Lee hums in happiness before turning his head to kiss Nigel. “You know I do love you.”

“I know love.” Nigel sighs and pulls him closer. “I wouldn’t mind you know.”

“Mind what?”

There is a long pause. “Mind what Nigel?”

“If you call me that.”

“Call you what? Daddy?”

Nigel only growls in response. He grinds his hips against Lee’s ass and if he wasn’t completely spent he would be raring to go again.

“Yes. Just like that darling.” Nigel purrs. “Now I’m too fucking exhausted for anything else. So I’m just going to hold you until I fall asleep.”

Lee only nods and slots himself even more closely to Nigel, admiring the way their hands fit together.

Somewhere in the distance a bell tolls midnight, “Merry Christmas Daddy.” Lee whispers and Nigel presses a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Merry Christmas babe.”

The End


End file.
